Birdflash OneShot Series
by falloutmind
Summary: from the demented mind that brought you the vladamir tod yaoi trilogy comes a series of one shots with our favorite boy wonder and speedster. Everything ranging from fluff to absolutely insane sex scenes. Please R and R so it will get updated with some regularity. And thanks to any fans from the other works for reading this new one. Signed Falloutmind


**So yay since my Vlad Tod fics are slowly reaching they're conclusion I am gonna test the waters of this new fandom i also have a love for. So here begins a series of One Shots with my all time favorite pairing Birdflash. Wally and Dick or GTFO, also disclaimers i don't own Young Justice(trust me if I did there would be some xxx content). Note this will end up rated m for explicit scenes, all over adult content. Enjoy**

Dick Grayson sighed as he sat in his monolith of a room alone. He was sitting on his bed cradling a batarang in his hands.

_'I will. be back soon'_

That's what Batman told him when he had to go on some 'emergency business trip. And now that trip had turned into an all week excursion that left Dick home without a fellow orphan to comfort him in the anniversary of his family's plunge from the high top.

In some weak attempt to rectify the situation Bruce had been sending apologies every other hour.

Of course Dick was ignoring Bruce's texts as best he could. The apologies where admirable, but unhelpful. Granted it was hard to ignore his iPhone 6(being the son of Bruce Wayne has its advantages) lighting up every sixty seconds with a sounding chorus of Hans Zimmer music.

Suddenly the phone exploded with Muse's The Scientist

"Wally?" Dick said as he picked up the phone trying to sound happy.

"Hey Rob? You mind if I come over?" Wally said from the other end of the line.

He sounded fine...but Dick felt something. Wally was hiding something behind his voice.

"Of course..."Dick said as he felt a gush of air fly past his face. "I don't" Dick said shaking his head as he hit the end button on his phone to find Wally still in his Kid Flash outfit standing in front of him.

"How's my favorite boyfriend doing today?" Wally asked with a forced laugh as he stratteld

Dick's hips wrapping his arms around the Boy Wonder's neck.

"Personally I'm more worried about my favorite ginger" Dick said as he wrapped his arms around Wally's neck.

"What could possibly be wrong with me?" Wally said his smile wavering for a split second caught by Dick's deducing eyes.

"We'll for starters your still in your costume" Dick said eyes narrowed.

"And here I thought I could just be sexy for boyfriend"

"Well you could be if this where either our Halloween night, or a pre scheduled night for cosplay. Neither of which apply right now" Dick said. "So what's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Wally said as his molecules started twitching causing him to vibrate under Dick's scrutiny.

"We both know you're lying" Dick hissed. "So why don't you do me a favor..." he  
proposed as he grasped at the hem of Wally's mask. "And let me see your face..."

"NO!" Wally hissed as he sped off the bed.

"Wally! Let me help you!" Dick hissed as he practically flew off the bed and pinned Wally to the ground.

"It's nothing you need to see!" Wally hissed trying to crane his face away from Dick's hands.

"I'll be the grudge of that!" Dick hissed as he ripped Wally's mask up from his face.

"Oh...oh god!" Dick gasped one of his hands covering his mouth the other still grabbing Wally's costume.

"Do you like what you see Dick!" Wally hissed as Dick was still taking it in.

The entire right half of Wally's face was covered in a giant array of bruises. His right eye was half swollen in a new forming black eye. It made Dick practically weep at the sight.

"Who did this to you!" Dick hisses eyes wide with anger Wally had never seen before. It was scaring the hell out of him.

"Just some guys at my school!" Wally hissed back trying to contain anger.

Dick took a long breath to calm himself as he placed a comforting hand against the uninjured part of Wally's face. An action Wally swiftly leaned into thankful for the comfort.

"Why didn't you wanna tell me?" Dick asked when he'd finally calmed himself.

Wally said as he looked up at Dick tears welling in the corner of his eyes.

"I was trying to stay strong for you today. You need me today, more than I need comfort. I didn't wanna be weak" Wally said as a few tears slid their way down

Wally's face to be quickly wiped away by Dick's thumb.

"Oh...Wally" Dick chided as he brought the ginger into his arms and rubbed soothing circles in his back. "You're certainly not weak baby. Your someone whose been strong for too long" Dick said as he kneaded his pale fingers through the ember hair making Wally mewl in content into Dick's chest.

"But I shoulda been here for you today. It's supposed to be your day to cry, not mine" Wally said back knowing his argument was awful.

"Wally..." Dick started as he grabbed Wally's shoulders and made it so they were locking eyes. "We are here for each other. I don't care if this should be my day to cry, you're the one hurting more so I'm here for you, and through doing that I kinda feel better anyway. Because you are my family now. Even a little more than Bruce, Alfred, Barbra, Jason, Tim, or Damian. And if I'm not here for you when you need it how can I expect it from you" Dick said right before he closed the gap between his and Wally's lips in a moment of desperate passion.

"I'll keep that in mind" Wally said catching his breath.

"Good..." Dick said beaming. "No let's break my new bed" Dick said as he grabbed Wally by the scruff of his costume and threw him on the bed.

To be continued.


End file.
